


Sleepover Fun

by thathornypony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Play, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Magic, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: You know what's fun? Sleepovers with your best friends. You know what's really fun? Drinking at sleepovers with your best friends. You know what's even more fun? Drunkenly masturbating with all your best friends.The mane six have fun.





	Sleepover Fun

Pinkie Pie started it, as usual. That wasn't to say it was all her fault, though. Applejack was the one who had brought the cider. And not just any cider, this was the good stuff, the secret stash of hard cider not even Rainbow Dash knew about. She really should have known better. If you have Rainbow, Pinkie, and alcohol in the same room shenanigans are inevitable.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't Truth or Dare that got the figurative pants coming off. Though maybe that was just because they had all had enough to drink that games with "rules" like that were starting to get too difficult to follow.

Anyway, even as sloshed as they were, things didn't progress much beyond trading innuendoes. They were becoming less and less subtle, yes, but there was at least a pretense of innocence. That is, until Pinkie broke the rising tension and asked: "Soo, how do you guys clop?"

Rainbow Dash fell over laughing, but there wasn't much of an answer from anypony else, unless you count blushes. Pinkie didn't like that answer. "Well, I guess, I'll just go first, then."

She jumped up on the table, sliding into a seductive pose. "Just let Pinkie Pie show you how it's done." The other girls all started paying very close attention, as Pinkie stood back up and started strutting in circles around the table. She jumped into the middle as music started to play.

Some-times your tail starts to get twitchy,  
Your legs, are, feeling itchy,  
So before you end up getting bitchy  
Take a break and—

Without skipping a beat, Pinkie reached into her mane and pulled out a large dildo. It was carved out of stone and polished to a shine. There wasn't much time to admire it though, because leapt up into the air and landed on her hind legs on top of it. Its tip disappeared wetly into her. She was singing all the while:

_(bouncing up and down on the dildo)_

In. Out. In. Out  
Feel your troubles melt away!  
In. Out. In. Out  
Forget it all and just play!  
In. Out. In. Out  
Just have fun until you cum!

Just go ahead and flick your bean!  
Diddle you lips 'til you feel like a queen!  
Don't you worry it's not obscene! to—

(chorus)

Everypony's got their own fun!  
Fill up your bum or work your tongue!

This right here is my favorite treat  
Riding on the cock my sister gave to me  
One hoof on my clit, another on my teats  
In no time at all its as good as the D

(chorus) x 2

The last verse of the song caught in Pinkies throat as she started to cum. The words fell apart into screams of pleasure. Her legs, which had been wide open shuddered together, and she and the dildo both toppled over. She took no notice; she just lay there all but melting into the table.

Nopony was quite sure how to react. But before any of them could think of anything to say, Pinkie sprang back up. She pointed at Applejack and said "You next!"

"Me?" Applejack started. She rubbed her head with her hat, "Shucks, Pinkie I don't know..."

"Come on, Applejack. Just jump up here and show us how you like to clop! There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Applejack could tell that Pinkie wasn't going to take no for an answer. And Pinkie's show had got her feeling a bit antsy.  _Aww, what the hay,_  she thought. "Alright, alright." She climbed onto the table herself, to give everypony a view.

Rainbow suddenly jumped out of her chair, "Hey, hold on!" She shot off, and before anypony could ask what she was doing she came back with an armload of apples. She put them on the table, snickering. "Here you go, AJ."

Applejack was not amused. "I don't clop with apples, Rainbow." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes; everypony else tried to pretend that they hadn't also thought Applejack used apples to masturbate. "Whatever," she grumbled. She lay down on her back and spread her hind legs.

"My hooves have always been good enough for me, so there ain't much to see." With that said, she started to knead her lips. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the fact that all her friends were watching. It wasn't easy, they had all looked  _very_  interested.But she found herself opening her eyes again soon. She watched them watching her. The motions were the same as ever; Applejack was a simple mare, and that included her sexual appetite; she just worked her pussy until she came. But doing while being watched felt completely different. There was a thrill she had never felt anything like before. She looked into their eyes, suddenly imagined how they were getting wet, how their tails were starting to twitch and rise at the sight of her.

Each brush against her clit sent ripples through Applejack's body. A whimper escaped her lips. Her muscles started to tighten in anticipation of the coming release. Right as she reached the edge, she realized there was something she had forgot to mention. But she saw that Rainbow Dash was the one directly across from her, and she was too far gone to care anyway. Applejack came, hard. Her jaw clenched and her body shook, as she squirted. Marecum sprayed across the table, filling the air with a musty scent and the sound of Rainbow Dash's surprise.

Rainbow ignored Twilight and Rarity's giggling, she just locked eyes with them. Slowly and deliberately, she wiped off her face with a hoof. Then, she opened her mouth wide, brought her hoof up—and flicked it at the two. Their laughing cut off as they felt the droplets hit them. Then it was Rainbow's turn to laugh.

The fit passed soon, but Applejack didn't seem to be in a state to choose the next pony. Fluttershy started edging away from Rainbow. It didn't work.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow said, "You should totally go next. They haven't seen that thing."

Fluttershy tried to turn invisible, but she just turned red instead.

"Come on, Flutters, it's perfect for this kind of thing. Here, I promise I'll go next. They'll all be too jealous of me to even remember you."

Looking at Twilight and Rarity, she could see she wasn't likely to get out of it.

Applejack chimed in with her opinion: "I was thinking the same thing a couple of minutes ago. You should do it. It ain't that bad, sugarcube."

Fluttershy breathed deeply. "Okay. But there's something I need to do first." She walked over to Twilight. "Do you, um, have any lube?"

Twilight smiled. "Sure, I have a spell that will make anything as slippery as you want. I use it all the time. Now what can I lube up for you?"

Fluttershy gathered her courage, and looked Twilight straight in the eye. "My asshole."

Twilight smiled even wider. "My pleasure! Just turn around please."

She did. She felt Twilight lift her tail in her magic, and then a tingling sensation on her asshole. The sensation slowly spread, both inside and across her inner walls, and outside until it covered most of her plot. She looked back. Her fur was shiny, like it had been drenched in oil. She felt it and her hoof slid across her flank with hardly any friction at all.

Fluttershy stepped up onto the table that was acting as their stage. She walked toward her chair, and stopped at the edge, facing away from everypony. She knelt on her front legs, with her tail swept to the side. She adjusted her position, trying to get comfortable. The whole time everypony else had a perfect view of her marehood; her slit was as pink as the butterflies of her cutiemark.

She couldn't seem to find a good spot. Eventually she spoke up, "Rainbow? Um, I don't think I'm going to be able to do much in this position. Could you please help. again."

"No problem! I'm always happy to give you a hoof." Rainbow winked at the other as she said that. Fluttershy "eep"ed quietly. Rainbow put her leg around Fluttershy's ass, as if it were her shoulder. "So, where do you want to start,  _this time_?"

Fluttershy was annoyed that Rainbow was basically telling everypony what they had done in flight school, even though she had specifically asked her never to share that with anypony, but it was too late to do anything about that. Fluttershy just wanted to move on with it.  _At least I stretched earlier,_  she thought. "The apples," she said.

Rainbow Dash picked up an apple, but she didn't do anything with it, she just grinned. "What was that Fluttershy? What do you want me to do with the apple?"

"My butt," Fluttershy said. Her eyes were squeezed shut. "Put it up my butt."

"Up your butt! You want me to shove an entire apple up your butt?" Rainbow smacked Fluttershy's flank with her free hoof, "Damn, you are a  _freak!_ " Then she whispered to everypony else, "She loves that stuff." And then she did as she was told.

Rainbow Dash began, and Fluttershy felt her first rest the apple against her, felt her ponut kissing its cool surface. Then Rainbow Dash began to push; it was about the only thing she had ever done slowly. Fluttershy shifted forward a little as the pressure increased. The apple was a lot broader than the tips of most of the things she put up there, so she didn't stretch as easily as she was used to. But she did stretch. Her asshole started to work its way up the edges of the apple. And then it made it past the middle, and pulled closed around it. Her friends watched as the apple sank into her and disappeared. Fluttershy moaned as it rolled down to her colon.

Then Rainbow picked up another apple. She held it against Fluttershy's ass and waited. When Fluttershy didn't respond, she pushed that one in too. And another. And another. Fluttershy's wings were rigidly extended, and her front half writhed as the apples went in, but she kept her rear raised high in the air, presented.

After the fourth apple she finally told Rainbow to stop. She stood gingerly, gasping as the fruit shifted inside her. Rainbow held her steady. She wiggled her hips, feeling the apples roll. Then she laid back down and rolled over. "I usually have something in my, um, vagina," she said, breathing heavily.

She reached down to rub her clit. As she was doing that she clenched. The last apple that had gone in was pushed forward. As she jilled herself, her asshole widened visibly, being stretched open from the inside this time. Fluttershy tried to keep it right on the edge between being pushed out and pulled back in.

Even though her pussy was achingly empty, the familiar fullness and stretch in her ass comforted her. She forgot that she was being watched. She was only focused on her own body, on the sensations coming from below, on her building orgasm. Actually, she didn't completely forget about everypony else. It was always a treat when Rainbow helped her with this, it always made things even better when.

She came.

The apple shot out of her. At the same time she let out a long, low moan. Warmth suffused her loins. Everypony watched as her pussy clenched, winking hard. Her ponut was pulsing even harder, trying to fill the void left by the apple, but too stretched out to completely succeed.

After a final "Mmmmmm" Fluttershy simply lay, panting. She slowly rolled onto her side, and dropped herself off the edge of the table. She stayed standing on it though, with a look of concentration on her face. There were three thumps as she pushed out the remaining apples. She shuddered and walked stiffly over to her chair, where she didn't so much sit as curl up.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'm going to show you how a pegasus does it!" She shot off without any further explanation.

"Rainbow, where did you ho?" Rarity called.  
They heard a faint "I'm coming" in the distance. "You're supposed to do that where we can see you," Pinkie yelled back.

"Ha ha," Rainbow said as she came back in, with a small cloud in tow. She brought it down to ground level and spread it across the table. "You guys have no idea what you're missing. You can do pretty much anything with a cloud." She landed atop it and nestled into it like it was a bed.

"Say it's a nice day and you're taking a nap. And then you see some earth pony with a nice flank walk by.. You start getting all horny." She stuck her rump in the air to demonstrate. Indeed, she was glistening wet from watching the earlier girls. "That's not a problem. You just scoop up some cloud, and pack it together..." She demonstrated everything as she spoke, gathering armfuls of cloud and squeezing them together. She squeezed and squeezed, and sculpted until she had a dense cylinder. A little more shaping and it was unmistakable for a dildo. "And there you go. Instant cock.And since you're on a cloud you don't even have to worry about anypony seeing you—well, besides other pegasi, but once they see what you're up to they're probably going to be too busy getting themselves off to bother you.." She leaned against it, resting her chin on the tip. "Anyway, any questions before I take this guy for a ride.?"

Nopony answered her. they were all too eager to see her going at it. Rarity noticed that Rainbow was as eager as any of them. She saw Rainbow grinding against the base, subtly.

"No? Awesome, 'cause I need this!" She tilted it down from its vertical position, and then backed onto it, letting out a soft "ahh." Her wings extended involuntarily as it entered her"you can get this stuff as hard as want." She pumped it in and out a couple of times. Then she gathered more cloud in a mound in front of her—still riding it—and pulled the mound under her, resting her chest on it. No longer needing to support herself, she reached a hoof back to rub her clit. Her other hoof gripped the cloud tightly, and she soon buried her face in it.. She as she continued she soon reached the point where it could not completely muffle her moans.

Suddenly she looked up. She was panting hard, but managed to say, "And—mmm—if you really want to spice things ahh-up, you can mix just a little bit of storm cloud in there." She gave the cloud a firm stomp.The cloud pulsed with a dim light, and there was a quiet pop. Rainbow tensed and grunted hard, "Errngh!" She kicked again, harder, just as she was sinking onto the dildo. The cloud flashed brighter and there was even a short crackle. She shrieked unabashedly.Electricity raced through the cloud, it ran up the dildo delivering a shock even in her deepest parts.Her pussy spasmed, first from the current, then from her orgasm.The charge sparked against her clit too. A different kind of electricity shot out from there. It went all through her body. The very tips of her wings and her tongue buzzed and tingled

It was a good thing the cloud was there to support her as Rainbow Dash went shudderingly limp.

This time it was Fluttershy's turn to help. She hovered up to Rainbow and pulled her off the dildo. . Multiple drops of thick marecum dripped off Rainbow's backside or ran down her legs as Fluttershy carried her back to her seat. Fluttershy noticed this, and took a small piece of cloud in her hooves, which she used as a sponge to gently wipe off Rainbow Dash's sopping cunt. Rainbow mumbled her thanks.

Twilight was squirming in her seat. Applejack turned to her, "It's just you and Rares now. So who's goin' first?"

Rarity and Twilight looked at each other. Twilight was incredibly horny, just the act of sitting, the feeling of her slit pressing against the seat of her chair was driving her mad. It didn't help that by that point the whole room was filled with a thick musky scent. Rarity wasn't much better off. She could see the need in her eyes.

Twilight wanted nothing more than to be filled—by what she didn't especially care anymore. But she had a plan, one that cunt could go along with, even in its current state. She spoke, very carefully, "Rarity, why don't you go first? I have a special treat planned." She was successful in keeping her voice steady, though her eyes did slip down from Rarity's face to her flanks. Oh the things she wanted to do to those flanks.

The spell was broken; everypony was looking at Rarity now. And, while she was no stranger to being ogled, it was still odd to have all of her closest friends looking at her like she was a piece of meat. It sent a shiver down her spine and right into her tail. She liked feeling like a piece of meat. It was too bad she had to disappoint them.

"I'm very sorry everypony, but to show you my tastes I need a good deal of...equipment. I'm not sure I'll be able to do much tonight. But next time you come by the Boutique, I will make sure to show you the 'back room.'" Yes, she doubted that Twilight would have even a quarter of what she had in her secret chamber. Just remembering it she could almost feel the straps digging in to her flesh. She was about to just start going at it with her hoof, when Twilight broke in.

"What do you need. I have plenty of stuff in my castle."

Rarity didn't want to get her hopes up. She tried to think of a bare minimum of supplies. She would probably have to do things naked, which was unfortunate, but it would have to serve. After a long moment she had it boiled down to just one essential: "Do you have any rope?"

She could practically see Twilight's imagination working on the possibilities of that. Twilight answered almost instantly: "Yes! Lots. How much do you need?" She didn't wait for an answer. She scrunched her face in concentration, and her horn pulsed. Soon after, the door cracked open to admit several large coils of rope, flying in a purple haze. The rope deposited itself at Rarity's hooves.

Rarity picked it up in her own magic and examined it. It was, frankly the wrong kind of rope, much too thick and coarse; she would have preferred something softer—she had some very nice silk stuff. But it would do. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be a long session.

First things first, she tied a knot in the middle of the rope and bit down on it for a makeshift gag. The ends coiled around her, weaving in a complex dance. Soon her body was criscrossed by a web of knots. But she wasn't done. She held her front legs out straight; the rope weaved and bound them together, then it's free end flew up and fastened itself to the chandelier. She pulled it until she was forced to stand on her hind legs. She pulled it more so her hooves were just barely on the ground.

Now this was where the lack of equipment was a real issue. She missed her toys: she missed her crop, the way it stung smacking against her buttocks, or her teats; her various dildos—she considered asking to borrow Pinkie's, but even as drunk and horny as she was that felt too personal, besides, Pinkie was busy cleaning it off, with her tongue, slowly; she didn't use her butt plugs too often, but Fluttershy's display had been inspiring, even if a whole apple was too much for her.

But she still had her magic. And she still had the burning feeling, the shame of being tied up, with her sex on display for anypony—for all her friends—to see, and enjoying it. They could do anything to her—she silently wished for Rainbow or Twilight or somepony to come up and cop a feel; she could only feel it, but everpony else saw a clear, shining drop of cum come dripping out of her; it hung between her legs on a long strand, reaching almost to her knees before it fell.

Rarity was done with subtleties, she didn't care anymore about the intricacies of the sensations the ropes produced, or of the eyes running all along her body. Her horn lit up a brilliant blue, and so did her clit. She caressed it, massaged it, pulled on it, and everything was combined with the tingling that magic produces when used on flesh. Rarity moaned like the slut she was as she pleasured herself. She felt a swelling inside. She focused her magic on her favorite spot, just inside her lips, on the left side. It was just as reliable as it had been a thousand times before. "Hah-haaahhhh," she came. The ropes melted away, their bite turning into further pleasure. She stretched out body and muscles pulled that pleasure right up to the hooves she was dangling from, not one inch of her was left out.

Twilight undid the ropes and let her down as the orgasm subsided into panting. Rarity didn't even notice as Twilight's magic floated her back down to her seat. She was already floating.

Twilight took a moment to collect herself. That was hard, because at that moment she was feeling more like the Princess of Lust than Friendship, and she would fight Cadence for the title if necessary. Nightmare Moon or Queen Chrysalis could have burst in laughing madly at that very moment, and her only reaction would have been to see if they would fuck her.

Fortunately she had the perfect remedy. It was six inches long and sticking out of her forehead. She had been especially interested in Rarity's masturbation; the spell she had used was a familiar one. All unicorn mares knew it, even if nopony had taught it to them. And it was no coincidence that most unicorns experienced magical burn out right around the time they discovered sex.

But Twilight wasn't any unicorn, she was a  _Canterlot_  unicorn. There was one part of Canterlot society that even a practical recluse like she had been was interested in. One of the best kept secrets of the city was the sexual appetites of its ponies. She hadn't gone out much, but what she had taken part in was a quiet trade of spells among the ponies there. Twilight knew spells to make a pussy feel most anything. Hers was screaming in anticipation.

But that wouldn't be much of a show. Her friends would just see her horn light up for a little while until she started screaming and melted into a puddle of orgasmic bliss. And that didn't sound too bad, but they had shown her so much—and given her a lot of ideas she wanted to try—she wanted to return the favor. Especially since this was magic, and she had plenty to share.

She stood, jumped onto the table, and walked to the middle. The open air felt cool on her rump, which was soaked from sitting in her juices. Thoughts of stallions licking her clean danced in her mind. That was the only thing that felt cool, though. Even though her pussy was winking uncontrollably under her stiffly raised tail, showing off her marehood to anypony who cared to look, it felt burning hot.

"I hope you all are ready for round two," she looked to see how Rarity was doing as she spoke, "because I have a treat for you." She kept her front legs locked straight, they wanted nothing more than to buckle and present her to the nearest,... anything that would fit up her cunt. She swallowed to fill her pause, "I'm going to get us all off now. Canterlot style!" she grinned smugly at Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all signaled their approval. Rarity, who was still breathing a little heavily held up a hoof for her to wait. Then she lightly rubbed herself with that hoof experimentally. She nodded yes.

"Great!" Twilight said, "Now just get comfortable and relax." She took her own advice and laid down. She took a deep breath and concentrated. It wasn't easy, with the haze of lust clouding her mind, but this was a spell she had plenty of practice doing while horny.

She focused on her pussy, mirroring the spell to all the others. She pictured it in her mind, she saw the shape of her lips; she let the magic brush lightly against them, swirling into each fold. She probed farther in, slowly dragging against her walls, but not pushing on them, not filling anything, not yet. She just reveled in the silky feeling pouring into her. Deeper and deeper she went. She was always surprised at just how far her tunnel extended. She sensed it tapering and stopped, just before her womb. Then she intensified the magic, she sent ripples back out from that innermost point. A slight twist of her horn and the sensation changed to bubbles roiling out of her. At that point her friends had all abandoned their chairs and were squirming on the floor as their pussies did things they had never imagined. Twilight didn't notice, she didn't even notice that her body was squirming just like her friends', she was no longer aware of anything not between her legs.

She intensified the stream of bubbles, until it felt like champagne was pouring out of her. Then she stopped up the flow. Now the magic worked its way back up from the entrance, pushing everything in its way aside. It filled her until the walls of her pussy were taught. It was like being hilted by a cock the exact size and shape of her. She made it pulse, along its entire length all at once it shrunk and swelled.

She coalesced the magic, she imagined a ball sitting just outside her, pressed against her lips. She let it roll along down into her, and then back out again. It repeated the same motion, but this time vibrating the whole way. The shudders that produced made her concentration waver. She couldn't keep it up much longer. She though of all the tricks she knew, wanting to go out with a bang. In the end, she decided to go with a classic.

Her magic resumed the shape of a cock; it fucked her, driving down deep. She moaned with each stroke, and she heard her friends moaning along with her too. She heard somepony start to cum. But she wasn't done yet. She made another ball of magic, she pressed it against the bottom of her slit, where her lips met around her clit, it molded to the shape of the area like clay. She pulled part of that mass of magic inside—still fucking herself steadily—until she reached a certain spot on her inner wall. She pulled it a little farther, to make sure all her friends got it too. Then that part of the spell began to vibrate.

It was only seconds after that that the spell dissolved completely in her orgasm, but it felt much longer. She screamed. Some of the other might have been too, she didn't know, she just came. The pressure that had been building all evening was finally released. She curled up in a ball as her muscles contracted. Applejack wasn't the only one there who was a squirter. She felt herself clench a stream of juices out, spraying somewhere she could deal with later with cum. She felt wave after wave roll through her. The edges of her vision went white.

The waves faded to a glow, now the only thing protecting her panting, sweaty body from the cold, cruel world of not cumming. She called to her friends, suddenly very aware of how much she needed a glass of water. Shakily they all pulled themselves back up. "Mmmmm, what did you think," she croaked.

Applejack spoke for her friends, "Sweet Celestia, Twi. I've never felt anything like that in my life. Rarity, who didn't seem to be able to sit comfortably agreed, as she fanned herself. "You  _must_  show me a few of those tricks sometime."

Twilight smiled, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's going to be a long night."


End file.
